


Standing Up

by Comp_Lady



Series: He Told Me I Was Holy [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, M/M, Other, discussion of marriage, the sisters argue, under the guise of bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: The road has been hard, and long, and support has not always come from the places where Eliza wishes it would. She's ready to build her happy ending with her own two hands if she has to.





	Standing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lets call this fic a quest marker, so I can find my way back to this verse when I feel ready.

It takes everything Eliza has not to smile at Alex's antics. Normally she'd have scolded him by now, chased him off with threats of time in the corner or some other mild punishment. She had missed it. These months since the affair had been hard on all three of them. To get her Smart-Alex back was such a relief, a sight for sore eyes and a breath of fresh air all in one. Even Angelica's cocked brow as she watched couldn't make Eliza firmly assert herself over the sub. When she finally cracks, her lips curving into a small smile, Alex crows in triumph.

"You smiled! That means I'm not in trouble!"

"Alex! That movie does not—"

He's pressing a kiss to her cheek and darting out of the kitchen before she can finish. Eliza sighs and shakes her head with a smirk.

"He's lucky he's cute," she says as she turns back to her sister. Angelica doesn't look as amused though, in fact she looks… worried? Almost annoyed?

What?

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh," Eliza scoffs, "I know that face. That face does mean 'nothing', so spill."

"I just don't think that he—"

"Angelica, don't."

"I don't understand why you're still with Alex!"

"Angelica!"

"He disrespects you! All the time! He insists that you share him with another Dom, but even that isn't enough because he still ran off with—"

_ "Enough!" _ Eliza cuts off her sister's burgeoning rant with a shout. Knuckles going white as she grips her mug of tea.

"Oh, come on, Eliza!"

_ "No. _ The affair is none of your business. That' between the three of us, we handled it, leave it alone. I'm done humoring this chip on your shoulder and staying quiet about it. With you and Mom it's always the same sound bites when it comes to Alex, and I'm done listening to them. You claim he doesn't respect me, then immediately turn around and disrespect the three of us. I'm tired of it!"

"We're only trying to look out for what's best for you," Angelica says, very matter of fact about it.

"I'm an adult, I don't need you to hold my hand."

Angelica leans forward, reaching out to wrap her hands around Eliza's. "We just don't… I'm worried you're being taken advantage of. You have to admit that a sub having two Doms is… a bit odd."

"Anymore odd than a Dom having multiple subs?" Eliza scowls. When Angelica doesn't have an answer she lets out a bitter laugh. "That's what I thought."

Eliza pulls away, out of Angelica's reach, tucking her elbows into her sides. Angelica frowns, brows knitting together as she watches her sister, but says nothing. Just shakes her head.

"None of us went into this completely blind," Eliza begins after taking a moment to think. "We did not dive into the headfirst without thought or discussion. Alex, John, and I spent a long time making sure we'd be compatible, that we could make this work. I talked to George, and to Deb—"

"But not to me!"

"Because you'd do this! You've always had this- this  _ double standard. _ "

Angelica leans further forward, ready with a retort, but Eliza waves a hand.

“No, I don't care, I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm  _ tired _ of it, Angelica. Deb knows this community better than anyone and George was Alex's last Dom. They could give me viewpoints you couldn't."

That's not the end of the conversation. But it doesn't go any farther. They circle the same points over and over, Angelica remaining unwilling to back down. Eliza unwilling to give her another inch. Eliza forming herself into the immovable object in the face of Angelica's unstoppable force.

It still hangs in the air after Angelica has left, forcing Eliza to take a moment to collect herself before going to join John and Alex. Finding the pair lounging in the bedroom. Alex is cuffed and gagged, draped across John's lap. A towel laid across his back acts as a barrier between his body and John's laptop, arms wrapped around a pillow to rest his head on.

Eliza slides into bed, moving the pillow so Alex can rest his head on her lap. Delighted in the pleased hum he lets out when she starts to pet his hair, carefully brushing out any tangles. An idea, one that she has kept rolling around in the back of her mind, rises to the surface. After Angelica's visit today she's no longer content to keep it to herself.

"I want to get bonded. To both of you."

Alex tenses staring up at her with wide eyes. John, however, smiles and sets aside his laptop.

"Make the three of us official? I like that, I fucking love it."

Alex squawks as best as he's able, scrambling to sit up. The Doms move as one, Eliza removing the cuffs whiles John takes out the gag.

_ "What?" _

"I want the three of us to be bonded. I love you both so much. I've been thinking about it for a while and I think it's time, no more waiting for some "perfect moment" to come along."

"And it'll be a good 'fuck you' to our families," John adds with a smirk. Eliza rolls her eyes but the quip earns a giggle from Alex.

"Not the point," she says.

"Well, yeah," John shrugs. "It's just the gilding on the lily."

"But… but you both actually want to bond with me?" Alex's voice is painfully hesitant and it breaks Eliza's heart. For all the progress they've made there are still these moments of insecurity, and there probably always will be. It still hurts to see.

"Oh baby, of course we do," John murmurs, pulling Alex in close between them. Eliza moving in closer, so Alex is bracketed between their bodies. They shower him in kisses and praise, until tears gather in his eyes and he clings tightly to any part of them he can reach.

"I want to bond with you," they both tell him in unison.

"We can get bonded," John whispers, "maybe even start a family in a couple years."

The image of that must strike something deep in Alex, tears spilling over and bringing his hands up to his face and sobs. The Doms shower him in more comfort, until his sobs slow down to hiccups and the tears stop.

"I want that, please, yes. I want- I want-"

Eliza silences him with a kiss, pressing in closer. "You'll have it, baby, we'll get bonded," John whispers as he leans them back. The road has been hard, and long, but Eliza knows that they'll build their happy ending themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr bruh](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
